Mario Tennis 3DSIXL
Mario Tennis 3DSIXL is a game for the Nintendo 3DSIXL Characters *All-Round: These characters have neither distinct advantages nor disadvantages. *Technical: These characters have good ball control, but often lack power. *Speed: These characters have quick movement at the cost of power. *Power: These characters have powerful strokes that makes the ball travel quickly, but they lack agility. *Defensive: These characters have great reach but are not agile. *Tricky: These characters' shots curve more than other characters' shots. Default *Mario - All-Round *Luigi - All-Round *Peach - Technical *Daisy - All-Round *Yoshi - Speed *Toad - Speed *Wario - Power *Waluigi - Defensive *Donkey Kong - Power *Diddy Kong - Speed *Bowser - Power *Bowser Jr. - Tricky *Boo - Tricky *Sonic - Speed *Tails - Tricky *Knuckles - Power *Amy - All-Round *Cream - Technical *Shadow - Speed *Rouge - All-Round *Blaze - All-Round *Silver - Technical *Mii - Varies *Mega Man - All-Round *Pac-Man - All-Round *Stone Cold E.T. - All-Round *Gamma - Power *Dr. Eggman - Technical *Pit - Technical *Palutena - Technical *Toon Link - Speed Unlockable *Birdo - Speed *Toadette - Tricky *Toadsworth - Speed *Rosalina - Power *King Boo - Tricky *Lakitu - Tricky *Kamek - Tricky *Shy Guy - Technical *Mr. L - All-Round *Omega - Power *Vector - Power *Espio - Speed *Charmy - Tricky *Big - Power *Jet - Speed *Wave - Tricky *Storm - Power *Metal Sonic - Speed *Sticks - Speed *Dreambert - Power *Antasma - Power *Dry Bowser - Defensive *Koopa Troopa - Speed *Mallow - Tricky *Luma - Technical *Wiggler - Defensive *Sprixie Princess - Technical *Koopa Paratroopa - Technical *Baby Mario - Speedy *Baby Luigi - Speedy *Baby Peach - Tricky *Baby Daisy - Tricky *Baby Rosalina - Tricky *Larry - Speedy *Roy - Power *Lemmy - Speedy *Wendy - Speedy *Iggy - Speedy *Morton - Power *Ludwig - Defensive *Baby Ludwig - Tricky *Dry Metal Dr. Ludwig - Defensive *Reversed Ludwig - Power *Tiny Kong - *Funky Kong - *Expand Dong - *Samus - Power *Zero Suit Samus - Speed *Marth - Speed *Ike - Power *Robin - Technical *Lucina - Speed *Dark Pit - Technical *Darker Pit - Power *Darkest Pit - Power *Villager - Technical *Isabelle - Technical *Urinator - Technical *Charters - Technical *Jadette - Technical *Mama Luigi - Technical *Lonk - Speed *Shigeru Miyamoto - Technical *Link - Power *Weegee - Tricky *Malleo - Tricky *Ultimate Malleo - Tricky *Ultimate Weegee - Tricky *E.T. - Tricky DLC *Metal Mario - Power *Pink Gold Peach - Power *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi - Power *Purple Chrome Rosalina - Power *Molten Alloy Bowser - Power *Purple Chrome Baby Rosalina - Power *Silver Mega Dry Luigi - Defense *Red Yoshi - Technical *Blue Yoshi - Speed *Yellow Yoshi - Power *Pink Yoshi - Technical *Light Blue Yoshi - Speed *Black Yoshi - All-Round *White Yoshi - Tricky *Orange Yoshi - Power *Green Shy Guy - Speed *Blue Shy Guy - Speed *Yellow Shy Guy - Power *Pink Shy Guy - Technical *Light Blue Shy Guy - Speed *Black Shy Guy - All-Round *White Shy Guy - Tricky *Orange Shy Guy - Power *Lanky Kong - Speed *Jimmy T. - Technical *Jamie T. - Technical *James T. - Technical *Mama T. - Technical *Papa T. - Technical *Jimmy P. - Technical *9-Volt - Technical *18-Volt - Technical *Ashley - Tricky *Dr. Crygor - Speed *Kat - Speed *Ana - Technical *Zero Suit Wario - Speed *Dark Hunt - Speed *Dark Ness - Speed *Scooter from VeggieTales - Eaten *Dillon - Speed *Pull Pee Squirrel - Speed *Les Lapins Cretins - Speed *Calvin - Speed *New Mario - All-Round *New Luigi - All-Round *Evil Guy - Power *Bob Saget - Tricky *Obama - Tricky *George W. Bush - Tricky *Boshi - Tricky *Dancing Mario - All-Round *Pikachu - Speed *Spagetti - Eaten *Mama Luigi's Football - *Michael Jackson - Technical *Michael Jackson Jr. VIII - Technical *Hobbes - *Paper! - *The Yellow Bear from Somewhere - *Lucario - Power *Pulling Down the Pants Peach - Technical *Pulling Down the Pants Daisy - All-Round *Pulling Down the Pants Rosalina - Power *Pulling Down the Pants Amy - All-Round *Pulling Down the Pants Cream - Technical *Pulling Down the Pants Blaze - All-Round *Pulling Down the Pants Sticks - Speed *Pulling Down the Pants Kat - Speed *Pulling Down the Pants Ana - Technical *Pulling Down the Pants Yumi (Ape Escape) - Speed *Sonic the Warthog - *Blaze the Rat - *Laser the Cat - *DVD Player - *Video Cassete Recorder - *Chaos Control! - *Ç - *Ronald McDonald - *Burger King - *Wendy - *Super Nintendo Entertainment System - *Nintendo 64 - *Game Boy Advance - *Nintendo Gamecube - *Nintendo DS - *Wii - *Nintendo 3DS - *Wii U - *PlayStation - *PlayStation 2 - *PlayStation Portable - *PlayStation 3 - *PlayStation Vita - *PlayStation 4 - *Super Dimentio - *O'Chunks - *Murio - *Dunky Kung - *Duddy Kung - *Duxie Kung - *Crunky Kung - *Tuny Kung - *2 - *0 - *Paula - *Riolu - *Rukario (a JP clone of Lucario) - *Pianta - *Planta - *Plant - *BBC - *Wikipedia Administrators - *Mr. Blue - *Cap'n - *Fox - Speed *Falco - Technical *Fire Fox - Power *Internet the Explorer - *Mama Luigi - *Gay Luigi - *Profsessor Oak - *Yashee - *Pirate Ship - *Pirate Chip - *Pirate Chips - *Ruffles - *Happy McMeal - *Euro - *Microsoft the word - *Rageguy - *Rufufu - *A hobo - *YOU - Varies *Nobody - *Somebody - *Shadow Kirby - *Wapeach - Defensive *Wayoshi - Defensive *Wawario - Defensive *Wamario - Defensive *Wadaisy - Defensive *Birdo's Snot - *Super Smash Bros Melee - *Butterfree - *Mr Dooter - *Dora the Explorer - Power *Boots the Monkey - *Joe from Blues Clues - *Trix Rabbit - *The trix yogurt children - *Dora's mom - Power *Alex - Varies *Harry - Varies *Nina - Varies *Kate - Varies *Every Sonic character as they appear in Sonic Generations - Power *Jakob Henerey after he played on the computer forever - Power *Jakob Henerey when he ran as fast as Sonic on the road - Speed Shops Trivia *This will be the first Mario Tennis game to feature King Boo and E. Gadd *Dora's mom was made a power character because she is the heaviest character in The curse of Dora the explore Episode 2:Dora overwaits this battle Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Mega Man Category:Pac-Man Category:Luigi Category:Tails Category:Peach Category:Amy Category:Daisy Category:Blaze Category:Yoshi Category:Knuckles Category:Birdo Category:Rouge Category:Toad Category:Cream Category:Wario Category:Shadow Category:Waluigi Category:Silver Category:Donkey Kong Category:Vector the Crocodile Category:Bowser Category:Eggman Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Uncharted Category:Adventure Time Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Amy Rose with Pulled Up Pants Category:Cream the Rabbit with Pulled Up Pants Category:Sticks the Badger with Pulled Up Pants Category:Blaze the Cat with Pulled Up Pants Category:Kat and Ana Category:Game & Wario Category:WarioWare Category:Mario Tennis 3DSIXL Category:Mario Tennis